Is He Really The Owl?
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Original Title: Gylfie's Love. Gylfie has a special feeling for a certain owl. Please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Original Title: Gylfie's Love**_

_**By: wolfofwater**_

_**I POMfan44 will continue his story from now on.**_

* * *

><p>It was yet another night at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. It has been a couple of months now since the Guardians sieged St. Aegolius. Only two owls were brave enough to escape that horrifying academy. Ever since Gylfie and Soren escaped, she has developed special feeling for the male Tyto Alba. The two of them stayed together ever since. Gylfie was now inside the library where she could find a good joke book to lighten her mood.<p>

"Ah, a good night to read a joke book." Gylfie used her talon to pick up a book from the shelf

"What are you reading, young'un?" Ezylryb walked near to Gylfie to see what she was reading

"A good joke book, Ezylryb." Gylfie said

"Your always a joyful young Elf owl are you?" Ezylryb churred and looked back at Gylfie "I have a question for you young'un."

"What is it, Ezylryb?" Gylfie asked

"Do you like the young lad?" Ezylryb asked

"What do you mean?" Gylfie look at Ezylryb

"Soren? Do you like Soren?" Ezylryb asked once more

"Uhm, how can you tell?" Gylfie's gizzard was starting to quiver

"I know how a female owl looks like when she likes someone." Ezylryb said

"Well, now that you mentioned it," Gylfie paused "yeah I think I do have some weird feelings for him. When I'm beside him, I feel safe and secured everytime."

"Well, that's what my mate told me before she died at the Battle Of The Ice Claws." Ezylryb said

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ezylryb." Gylfie said

"Don't worry young'un." Ezylryb said

After reading a good joke book and having a little conversation with Ezylryb, Gylfie went to the dining hollow where every owl eat spots her best friend at the usual table where they all eat together. But he was talking to their new friend Outilissa. A very lively and intelligent owl who lives at the Ga'Hoole the first time the Band arrive at the Great Tree, Outilissa was already flivling with Soren. How could Gylfie compete? After dinner, Gylfie was approaching the Band's hollow and she only saw Digger inside. It looks like Soren and Twilight are out flying with the other owls.

"Is there something wrong, Gylfie?" Digger asked

"No, nothing why do you ask?"

"While Soren and Outilissa were talking, you look like your a bit annoyed." Digger said

"Me annoyed? No, I wasn't annoyed or anything." Gylfie's gizzard was quivering from hiding her true feelings towards Soren

"Trust me, I know what an owl looks like when he or she is annoyed." Digger said

"How so?"

"Well, let's just say I knew that expression from a certain owl." Digger said

"Well,I am a bit."

"Well I think I know what's wrong with you."

Gylfie raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Just forget everything I said."

"Please, Digger." Gylfie smiled and widened her eyes and tilt her head and stared at Digger "Please."

"It's really nothing." Digger faced away from Gylfie, but she walked at where Digger was facicing "Okay, I'll talk. I really don't know how you females do it." Gylfie stopped the look that she gave to Digger " Your in love with Soren and your jealous when Outilissa is talking to him."

"Well, yeah I'm really in love with Soren, but Outilissa's in the way." Gylfie paused "Whatever happened in this hollow don't ever EVER tell anyone my secret."

"I don't know if I can keep a secret from Soren and Twi-" Digger looked back at Gylfie and she's doing that look again "Okay, I promise that I'll keep my beak shut about this secret."

"Well, I hope you keep your promise, Digger." Gylfie said

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Please leave a review_**


	2. Chapter 2

After that talk with Digger, Gylfie perched at one of the branches of the tree. She looks up at the sky and watched Queen Barran with other owls flying at night. The next night after chaw practice Gylfie was perched on a branch thinking of Soren. After a while the Great Gray flew beside her at that same branch.

"What's a matter, Gylf?" Twilight asked

"Nah, its nothing, Twilight." Gylfie looks back at the night sky

"Gylfie, I know all about your little secret." Gylfie widened her eyes, shocked from Twilight's words

"What are you talking about, Twilight?" Gylfie

Twilight moved his head closer to Gylfie "Digger told me about your secret."

"WHAT?" Gylfie almost fainted from shock

"Yes, Digger told me every detail of your secret." Twilight paused "And maybe I can help with your love problem."

"How so?" Gylfie raised her eyebrow

"Just trust me okay, Gylf?"

"Well, there's nothing else I can do now." Gylfie sighed

"Oh, and I know that your jealous of Outilissa and I promise that my beak is shut as a fox eating its prey." Twilight said

"I hope so, Twilight." Gylfie said, she told her the secret that she was keeping from the others

"So, Outilissa is the only one in the way from you and Soren's relationship, right?" Gylfie nodded " Gylfie nodded "Don't worry I got an idea so you and Soren could get some alone time."

"How?"

"Lets just say that your gonna owe me big time."

Gylfie stops tlaking and started thinking what will Twilight do "Wait a minute! Twilight, are planning on doing what I think your gonna do?"

"Oh Glaux no! What are you even thinking, Gylf?"

"I thought your going to be her mate. And the other thing is that I think your gonna kill her!"

"Me? Killing a fellow Guardian? Oh Glaux no. Me as her mate?" Twilight churred softly "Now that's not gotta happen. And my plan was just to distract her by letting me be tutored by her." Twilight said

"And that's gonna give me time, right?" Gylfie asked

"Absolutely." Twilight said "Now remember that I'm gonna distract her and make your move." Gylfie nodded

the next night will be the first try of the plan to to lure Outilissa away from Soren. Twilight called out to Outilissa and told her that he would like to know more about weather interpretation. Outilissa was delighted to do it. Now Soren was alone. Gylfie was now breathing heavilly and very nervous to approach Soren. _ Don't just stand here! I can do this! _ Gylfie thought to herself. Gylfie perched at branch where Soren was also perched.

"Hello, Gylfie." Soren greeted and smiled

"Hello, Soren." Gylfie said "So, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I just want to feel the night's breeze before Ezylryb starts chaw practice." Soren closed his eyes as he felt the breeze at his face

"What about you, Gylfie?" Soren asked

"I j-just wanted to talk to you." Gylfie nevously said

"So what do you want to talk about?" Soren turned his head towards Gylfie

"I-I just want to talk about the events we've been through." Gylfie said

"Yeah," Soren sighed "What in the name of Glaux happened to you, Kludd?"

"Don't worry, Soren, we're still here for you." Gylfie said

"Thanks, Gylfie, but I'm not gonna rest until Pure Ones are gone." Soren said

"Soren," Soren looks at Gylfie "do you want to eat together later?"

"Of course, Gylfie." Soren smiled at Gylfie, after a while Ezylryb called out the members of the Weather Interpretation Chaw "Well, it looks like I need to go, Gylfie."

"See you later, Soren." Gylfie said, Soren flew together with Ezylryb and the rest of the chaw members to the storm south from the Great Tree

Twilight perched at the same branch where Gylfie is "Good Glaux in Glamoura! My brain hurts!"

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Gylfie asked

"No. Outilissa's been talking about Strix Emirilla. And if I hear that name from her beak again I'll yarp a pellet at her face!"

Gylfie churred "Take it easy, Twilight."

"How could I take it easy? My brain's gonna explode because of Outilissa. Where is Soren anyway?"

"They have chaw practice tonight." Gylfie said

After a while the Weather Interpretation Chaw flew back to the Great Tree. Everybody was very tired when they got back. Soren was one of the greatest flyer in the Weather Interpretation Chaw and one of Ezylryb's favorite students. Gylfie greeted Soren as the chaw arrived at the Ga'Hoole Tree. After the owls rested, Soren and Gylfie ate together at the dinning hollow like they talked about earlier.

"How's chaw practice, guys?" Soren asked

"Well, mines good." Digger said

"Mine's good as well." Twilight cheerfully said

"What about yours, Soren?" Gylfie looks at the young Tyto Alba

"The usual." Soren paused "Ezylryb talking to seagulls, telling us wet poop jokes, and messing around during mid-flight. And Outilissa is still disturbed from the wet poop joke earlier."

"Is your chaw that hard, Soren?" Gylfie asked

"Of course, its really hard to feel the swirlage, baggywrinkles, and the scuppers. And not to mention that we need to eat raw meat before flight." Soren said

It was another night flight that Gylfie didn't attended. Instead Gylfie was at the library looking at some books to read. Ezylryb was at his desk at the corner reading a book and eating dried up centipedes. In a while Ezylryb closed his book and walked towards Gylfie.

"Is there something bothering you, young'un?" Ezylryb asked

"Uhm, nothing, Ezylryb." Gylfie tries to hide her facial expression from Ezylryb by simply smiling

Ezylryb felt something in his gizzard "I know your hiding something from me, young'un."

"Well, I'm having a little problem talking with Soren." Gylfie narrowed her eyes from depression "I think this is the first time I lost my words."

"Hmm, maybe I can do something about that tomorrow night." Ezylryb nodded at Gylfie "Just be ready for tomorrow."

"Uhm, alright, Ezylryb." Gylfie said

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Please leave a review_**


	3. Chapter 3

After tweener Soren and Gylfie were summoned by the parliament. Boron gave the two owls a secret mission. Do a little recon' at St. Aegolius and if possible they would infiltrate the canyon. It would be a difficult task and Ezylryb suggested that only the two of them would fly to St. Aegolius. Gylfie now knew what Ezylryb told her but Soren never expected this to happen. Soren was flying point and Gylfie was flanking his port. The two of them now flew over the the Shadow Forest.

It was silent as they flew and Gylfie suddenly broke the silence "Returning back to St. Aeggies isn't the mission that I expected."

Soren turned his head at Gylfie "Yeah, me too, Gylf." Soren paused "I can still remember everything that happened while we were back there."

"Grimble said that he has a family. I think his mate and daughter already found out about his death." Gylfie said

Soren can still remember Grimlble, the owl that taught them how to fly "I hope we end the Pure Ones' madness. By Glaux I swear that we will end their brutal ways."

"For the safety of owlkind." Gylfie added, she remembered that this is their night alone together like back at St. Aegolius "You should take it easy, Soren."

Soren smiled "Maybe your right, Gylf."

They flew for hours searching the Pure Ones. Soren was now a bit tired in searching. Gylfie quickly spotted a fir tree so they can rest and avoid getting mob by crows. Gylfie was the one who would gather some soft moss and Soren was in charge of the food. Soren quickly killed two voles and brought them back to the hollow of the fir tree so they can at least eat some food. The two of were of course alone eating and telling jokes and exchanging stories about their chaws. As the sun was about to rise Soren and Gylfie bid goodlight to eachother before closing their eyes. At the next night Gylfie woke up but as she open her eyes she didn't saw Soren. She was now starting to panic and suddenly Soren flew inside the hollow with a huge vole for the both of them.

Soren let go of the vole that he got at the floor "Come on, Gylf, let's eat this big fat vole that I got."

"Where did you go anyway, Soren?" Gylfie asked

Soren looked at his friend "Well, I woke up very early and I told myself that why not get out of the hollow and stretch my wings. I also heard about a forest fire was nearby from passing owls. And after a while I saw this vole and I swoop down with a spiraling kill." Soren said

Gylfie looks at the vole one more time "How long were you out?"

Soren scratched his head with his talon "Maybe an hour or so. And I don't want to wake you from your peaceful sleep earlier."

"Did you see any Pure Ones?"

"Well, no."

_ Good, so we could spend more time with eacother. _ Gylfie thought "What other places should we scout before we arrive at St. Aegolius?"

"Let's see," Soren thinks hard on what other places should they go "Forest of Ambala, The Beaks, Desert of Kuneer, and Shadow Forest."

"That's a lot." Gylfie can feel her own stomach begging to be fed "But first let's eat." Soren also heard his stomach growled in hunger and the both of them churred

The two owls was eating the vole that Soren killed. After they ate their tweener both owls flew to a forest fire near The Beaks. Gylfie was perched at a tree as Soren dives in the fire and practices his skills that he learned from Ezylryb. Gylfie just watch until Soren was hit by a branch at the head. She quickly flew towards Soren barely avoiding touching the flames. As Gylfie lighten down next to Soren, she was shocked that he was unconscious. Gylfie carefully dragged Soren by using her claws. It was a good thing that they left their battle claws back at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. After a while she saw a burrow and quickly pushed Soren inside. A few hours had passed and Soren was still unconscious, a rain has already extinguish the flames outside the burrow. Gylfie dragged Soren outside and saw two owls flying above them. She called out to them and the two owls lighten down infront of her. She knew that this a choice she would do to save the one that she loves. The owls that helped them told Gylfie that Soren has a broken port wing but it can still be healed. Gylfie was happy that her friend was going to be okay but there was a price to pay.

Soren woke up and feels the pain at his port wing as he looks around "Wh-where am I?" suddenly two Tytos flew lighten infront of him "That can't be!"

The owl with a metal mask churred softly and looks at Soren "Welcome back to St. Aegolius, brother!"

Soren widened his eyes and tries to run but he instead he tripped over and felt the pain at his port wing. As he turned his head another Tyto walked infront of him "I hope you remember me, young'un." Nyra said

Soren crawled backward "H-how did I get here?"

Both Nyra and Kludd churred softly "You can ask your little friend, Soren." Kludd shoved Soren to a cliff, as he looks down he saw Gylfie collecting flecks "No!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Soren looks back down to see his best friend. His wing ached as he tried to move it. Kludd grabs Soren's leg and drags him back to the nest. Days had past and Soren was still in his cell and two guards are just outside the entrance and another two at the viewing point. He needs to get to Gylfie. That's the only thing in his mind. One night the little Elf Owl had a chance to deliver food for Soren to eat.

Soren turns around and hugs Gylfie "Gylfie!" Soren closed his eyes as tears are about to come out "Please, let's leave this Glaux forsaken place!"

Gylfie shook her head "I can't, Soren." Gylfie separated herself from Soren's wings "I made a deal with Kludd."

Soren widens his eyes "Deal?"

Gylfie nodded "Ever since the time we escaped, the guards have been doubled. If I leave, he'll kill you. And if you leave, he'll kill me. And if we both leave, the guards will pin us down outside the canyons and they swore to break our wings and leave us for dead." Gylfie looks back at Soren "Kludd told me that after two years of labor and after he succeeds with his plan, we can both leave."

"Gylfie, please let's think about some way to get us out."

Gylfie looks back at Soren and looks in his eyes "Look, Soren! The only way for us to get out of here is that we die!" Soren felt silent

"Sorry, Gylf. For getting you into this." Soren walks back to his poorly made nest

Gylfie turns to the entrance "Soren," Gylfie paused "let's just hope that we're gonna be safe." Soren silently nods

For days the two of them lost their freedom, for months they lost their hope of ever escaping. Soren soon joined Gylfie in picking up flecks and sorting eggs. Both of them showed signs of a relationship. Soren helps Gylfie in picking up the eggs and once the two of them were heard talking about finding mates. Kludd and Nyra did notice that sign of the two owls.

Nyra looks from her viewing port "The both of them are a lovely couple."

Kludd also looks down "Hm, they are nice subjects for thing that's bothering me."

Nyra looks at her disturbed mate "What are you thinking, dear?"

Kludd looks at the nest with a white orb in it "what if they have an egg? I mean is it even possible?"

Nyra churred softly "Well, you are younger than me, Kludd. But still we have an egg."

"But we are the same species."

Nyra patted Kludd's back "And they aren't. So don't worry about a thing. They won't avenge the Guardians once we're in control of the Owl Kingdoms."

Kludd nodded "You're right."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Sorry for the short chapter._**


	5. Chapter 5

Another three months had pass and the Guardians are hot on their trails. Ezylryb sent Otulissa, Digger, and Twilight to look for Soren and Gylfie in the past. They know that it has been a long time since they saw and heard of the two owls. The only thing Ezylryb told them is to look for the two owls at St. Aggie's area.

Digger lighted down on the ground and looks at the blood stains on the ground "It's a fresh kill."

Otulissa lighted down on the base of the tree together with Twilight "How fresh?" she asked

"About two days ago." Digger looks at the patch of broken leaves on the ground and beside it was a footprint of a Tyto "A Tyto made the kill. Though the print does look familiar. And whatever that died her must've been the same size."

A theory struck Otulissa's mind but she's not gonna conclude her theory just yet "Let's check St. Aggie's." she looks at her friends "Let's go to St. Aggie's, our questions will be answered there."

Twilight spreads his wings "Let's get those two home." the two owls nodded and raises to the air ready to take their friends back

Gylfie was on a nest waiting for someone she dearly loves. She takes a look at the white orb she's sitting on. Their offspring. Soren was still out hunting for food while under guard by some of Kludd's Pure Ones. Gylfie still remembers that day when they admitted their love.

_Gylfie leaned on Soren's wing "Do you think that the 'right' owl is here for us?"_

_Soren shook his head "I think not. Why?"_

_Gylfie closed her eyes and smiles " 'Cause I already found the one that I like to spend my life with."_

_Soren smiles "Let me guess: you're leaning against his wing, right?"_

_Gylfie churred softly "Yes, Soren. I-I-" Gylfie was cut off by Soren's beak touching her's_

_Soren pulls back "I love you, Gylfie. You're the only thing that matters to me now."_

_Gylfie was almost speechless and happy "Really, Soren?" Soren nodded and touches her beak with his. She pulls back slowly "I love you too, Soren." _

The memories was interrupted by a clacking of talons entering the chamber with the sound of dripping blood from the prey "Hello, dear."

"Soren!" Gylfie jumps out the nest and hugged her mate

Soren takes a quick peak at the egg "How's our 'little one'?"

Gylfie smiled "The egg's doing fine. I still can't believe that we made that possible!"

Soren walked towards the nest and smiled "And that's because of our love." Gylfie leaned on to Soren's wing

The rescue party soon arrived into St. Aggie's killing the owls that were on guard. Otulissa told Twilight to stay hold the entrance so they could exit there. Digger and Otulissa silently sneaks into the chambers of every Pure Ones soldier. And for months of searching they finally found their two friends.

"Soren! Gylfie!" Otulissa called out

Both owls turned around and saw the faces of their friends "Otulissa? Digger? I-Is that you?" Soren asked with a quivering voice

Otulissa nodded "It's time to go, Soren. Back to the place where you belong, Ga'Hoole." Soren and Gylfie both smiled for hearing that word, the word that gave them hope "Come on! Let's leave this place before more guards arrive!"

As the two owls ran towards the chamber's opening, Gylfie turned around "Soren, the egg!"

"Oh! We almost forgot!" Soren grabbed the egg from the nest "Let's hurry."

The owls soon made their escape leaving a couple of dead guards. Gylfie and Soren will finally return home where they can raise their egg properly. But they haven't told anyone about the egg. The only thing they told Otulissa and the others is that the Pure Ones are gathering flecks for something massive, massive than the rescue operation that was led by King Boron and Queen Barran a year ago.

Kludd grabs hold of one of the soldiers that saw the owls escape "Why didn't you call for reinforcements?!"

The Tyto was quivering with fear "The owls that got them looks to tough for me!"

"That's why you could have called for reinforcements during their escape!" Kludd throws the owl across the chamber "The next time you show your face to me you better have good news than this one!"

The owl stood up "Y-Yes, my lord." The owl flies off

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Sorry for not updating this for a while. I truly am sorry. _**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Soren and Gylfie was rescued from the clutches of Kludd and his Pure Ones at St. Aegolius. But ever since they returned with an egg on their talons they're very protective over that egg. All owls knows that two different species of owls won't have a properly fertilized egg. But Soren and Gylfie denied the taught and the only thing they can think of is their egg. But curiosity struck the Parliament.

"That's absurd!" Ezylryb was against the taught of Boron and Barran "The two of them knows what is best for the egg if they did stole it from St. Aeggie's!"

Barran shook her head "Yes, Ezylryb. We know that you protect those two, but look! They have an egg. It is impossible for them to have one so that means they have stolen it and tried to raise it as their own."

Boron sighs "After the egg hatches then we have no choice but to find it's rightful parents. I mean have you ever taught what the owlet's parents would think if he-"

"Or she." Barran unexpectedly cuts in

Boron was a bit speechless and clears his throat and continued "Uhm, yes, or she, is being taken care of by a Tyto and an Elf Owl?"

Strix Struma raises her wing "Permission to speak, your majesty." Boron nodded "We don't know how long that egg stayed with them. But if we cannot find the hatchling's parents then Soren and Gylfie can take care of it." Ezylryb glances at Strix Struma in surprise "Those two can understand each other quite well and the hatchling can learn different things coming from a Tyto and an Elf Owl. The hatchling's mind will embrace their thoughts and teachings. Even if it is a stolen egg, it will be better off with the two of them than to be raised with the Pure Ones."

The Parliament fell silent after Stix Struma's statement, until "She's right." Ezylryb breaks the silence with his old voice "The hatchling is better off with those two than being abuse at St. Aggie's."

Borona and Barran looks at one another "You're right." Barran looks at the owls in the hollow "Then Soren and Gylfie will take care of the hatchling."

"Meeting dismissed." Boron hoots signaling the meeting is over

Soren and Gylfie were very silent during chaw practices not like before, the two of them were always chatting that the ryb spots them a couple of times. But it is different now. Its like they've changed ever since Otulissa, Twilight, and Digger rescued them. Even if when Digger tells a joke, which Gylfie is always to churr the loudest when he tells a joke, the two of them are silent. When the two of them finally left, the three owls huddled together for a secret discussion.

"We can't just barge in the hollow and try to give them a happy tune." Twilight stretches his talons and strums a few strings in his lute

Otulissa sighed, even if she's the most serious one in the group she has deep concerns about her friends "I don't know about the two of you but that egg has changed them. Even Soren." she looks at the bright night sky "Soren almost drowned if it wasn't for me."

"WHAT!?" Twilight and Digger exclaimed at the same time

She nods "Yeah, the other night during the usual Weather Interpretation Chaw routine. Soren flew inside the williwaw and he lost concentration which he fell to the sea without regaining his balance. I flew in and helped his sorry butt feathers before he drowned." Twilight and Digger stepped back after Otulissa finishes her story "What?"

Digger churred nervously and stepped forward "You seem frustrated."

Outulissa narrows her eyes at Digger "Really Digger, really?" Digger quickly hides behind Twilight

Twilight takes a step forward "Take it easy, Otulissa. Don't go knocking on Digger's head." the Short-Eared Owl takes a deep breath "See? Just stay calm. And your not the only one who wants to bash Digger on the head." Twilight whispered

Digger eyes widened and hops away from Twilight "I heard that you know!"

Otulissa can't resist and almost choked while she churrs "Thanks, Twilight." she finally smiles, but soon it disappeared "It's just that..." she started to sob quietly "Sorry, but I'll tell you next time." the young owl spreads her wings flies off to her hollow while her eyes were shedding tears

Twilight and Digger just watched "What happened?" Digger asked

Twilight shook his head "I have no idea."

Otulissa crashed landed in her hollow, faced down on her nest. Her eyes are filled with tears that could fill up a nut cup, but Otulissa knows that's impossible.

She clutches a piece of her nest and closes her eyes "I love you, Soren! I really really love you!" she continues to cry until she could fall asleep while lying flat on her belly

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_I'm sorry if Soren and Gylfie did not appear in this chapter. But this chapter actually focuses on what the others think about Soren and Gylfie's egg. _**


	7. Chapter 7

After a week of rest, Soren and Gylfie revealed Kludd's plot for the Guardians. He wishes to make a giant Devil's Triangle by putting the flecks at locations where the Great Tree is in the middle. Boron and Barran agreed that they will send some scouts on possible locations on where the Pure Ones may have hid the stash of flecks. Both Soren and Gylfie can settle down a bit, for now.

As soon as Gylfie was back at her nest, it finally happens. The egg was hatching! She shouted and shouted until Soren enters the hollow. Soren's quite nervous on seeing what the owlet might look like. Is it a male? Or a female? Will it be able to become a Guardian like it's parents? Questions ran into their minds as the egg cracks open.

A small white blob emerges from the egg and it opens it's amber eyes to see it's parents for the

first time "Mum? Da?"

Soren and Gylfie's gizzards were jumping in joy "It's a girl!" Soren hooted

Gylfie smiles and looks at the newly hatched owlet "We're your parents, little one."

A faint gurgling sound echoes inside the hollow "Really, Soren? In front of her?" Soren looks down on his belly and shook his head

"It's not me, I swear." he replied, another loud gurgling sound catches their attention

Both owls looks down on their newly hatched daughter "Was it you?" Soren asked and the little hatchling looks down on her belly and it started to grumble again

Gylfie churrs softly "Soren dear, do you have the centipede?"

Soren picks up the centipede with is talons and gives it the the young hatchling "And here's a little song while you eat." he clears his throat and takes a deep breath

_What gives you a wriggle_

_And makes you giggle_

_When you eat 'em?_

_Whose weensy little feet_

_Make my heart really beat?_

_Why, it's those little creepy crawlies_

_That make me feel so jolly._

_For the darling centipede_

_My favorite buggy feed_

_I always want some more._

_'__That's the insect __I adore_

_More than beetles, more than crickets,_

_Which at times give me the hiccups,_

_I crave only to feed_

_On a juicy centipede_

_And I shall be happy forevermore._

The young owl smiles as she swallowed the centipede, she looks up to her parents "Thank you mum and da!"

Gylfie rested her head on Soren's wing and looks up to him "What should we name her?"

Soren smiles and pats the young hatchling "Erila. Her name will be Erila."

After a couple of days Soren and Gylfie decided that its time to show Erila to their friends. So, Soren gently grabbed Erila with his talons and flew out of the hollow with Gylfie. Digger, Twilight, and Outilissa are gathered at a table eating. Of course, Outilissa's still a bit depressed but she promised herself that she won't let her feelings overpower her.

Gylfie lightens down with a smile across her beak "Hello guys!"

"Gylfie!" both Twilight and Digger greeted

The Elf Owl chuckles "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, we can see the two of you were busy this last few days so we didn't bother you." said Twilight "By the way, where is Soren?"

"Right here!" a shout from a familiar voice gains their attention, they all turned their heads and saw the Barn owl waddling towards them with a young owlet behind him "We're sorry but little Elina was a bit afraid and want to walk all the way here."

The little owlet was shy that she hid herself behind Soren "Da, w-who are they?"

Soren churrs softly and patted Erila's head "They're your aunt and uncles, dear. That's your uncle Twilight, uncle Digger, and aunt Outilissa."

Outilissa raises her and covers her face as she leaned closer to Gylfie "I don't know about this, Gylfie. I don't even know if I'm gonna be a good auntie for her."

Gylfie smiles and looks at Outilissa "Trust me, you're going to be a fine auntie for her."

The Spotted owl hesitates and looks at the sky "I-I think I should go." she spreads her wings and flies away

Soren stands beside Gylfie "Where is she going?"

"I don't know." Gylfie replied with her brow tuft raised

"Mum! Da!" Erila called out

Soren turns around to see the young owlet standing up on Twilight's head "Well, duty calls, right?" he whispered "Oh sweetie, get down here or you'll get hurt by the big scary monster!" both Digger and Gylfie churred loudly while Erila was dancing around Twilight's head

Far away from Ga'Hoole, a Barn Owl stands on a rock waiting for someone to arrive. At last, his waiting was over and a young Spotted Owl lightens down in front of him. He glides down from his rock and faces the Spotted Owl with a smile spreading across his beak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


End file.
